The Whole Deck of Cards
by Deadpurple7
Summary: Added content from the characters that a reader said should of had more part in my Alison Wonderland story. Enjoy, Critique, Etc. I just finished the last chapter. I think I'm finally finished with the whole story as a whole, including these added parts. Aside from grammar correction, nothing else will be done. for now, for certain.
1. Chapter 1

_Brianna..._

Atris had just spoken to the Exile. She was confused and claimed to not remember Atris. As the exile left Brianna had a good look at her, she was confident yet careful. Brianna went to her mistress's chamber door, Atris let her in. Brianna noticed the mixed feelings creeping through Atris. She looked back upon her mistress.

"Are you alright mistress?" Brianna said with care.

Atris sighed… "The exile brought up feelings… best left forgotten."

Brianna lowered her head in a sign of respect, "Forgive me mistress but I must ask. The exile…I have never seen another effect you so strongly." She calmed her breathing, "did you once cared for her?"

In a cold tone Atris replied. "The Jedi have no such attachments…"

Brianna lowered her head again.

Atris continued "As always she will do as she wills. And the galaxy… and the feelings of others… can all burn for all she cares." She let out a sigh, "The day we judged him I stood in the chamber, and she was … she was so right. And she was so certain of it. I doubted myself. She chose Revan… over the counsel… over" she thought and looked at Brianna. "But now I am tired I must meditate…"

Brianna then rose, "Of course my mistress. I will tell the others you are not to be disturbed. And please do not exhaust yourself. We can attend to matters here." She then went to make sure the exile wasn't causing trouble. She then saw her; she had this aura that glowed around her. She saw her asking a fellow handmaiden about her comrades, when she was finished she called to her. Alison then approached her. "Wait exile… I ask you, one who has felt the force, what is it like?" she asked very nicely.

Alison thought for a moment, she thought of the first time it went through her. "I don't really know…"

"I know it's strange, but I wish to know." She remained nice.

Alison tried to think of something. "Like a beach… the water waving into the sand then drawing back into the ocean, back into the current and coming back to shore but with a stronger push… its calming yet it gives you strength, and when with focus its almost as if you can stop the water in its place, just so you can hear the breeze."

"I understand… thank you exile I shall let you continue to your companions." The handmaiden then left. One of her sisters then informed her that their mistress asked to see her. She quickly went to Atris. "Mistress, you summoned me."

Atris looked out the window, into the cold. "I have a task for you… the exile is dangerous. I am concerned that she was able to return to Republic space, to Telos without my knowledge."

Brianna interrupted. "Mistress the Harbinger was lost in transit, it wasn't our failing."

"What is done is done…" she looked at Brianna then back to the window. "But now I need you to travel with her."

Brianna was surprised, "Mistress?"

"I realize what I am asking of you… and I am asking that you keep your purpose a secret. Even from your sisters. I need someone to watch the Exile closely, and let me know if he contacts the Sith. More importantly I need you to watch her closely. Study her… I need to know how she thinks and how she does. Become part of her group. Earn her trust. Get her to confide in you."

"I will do as you ask mistress…" Brianna was about to leave when a thought came to mind. "But mistress, the exile did not seem to pose a threat to us."

"Ah but she does, do not be fooled by her exterior… it is her nature you must beware. She fell to the dark side once… she will do so again." Atris tried to sense Alison, something was blocking her. "I am trusting you with this task, last of my handmaidens. Do not disappoint me. The galaxy… the Jedi may depend on it. "

It was a mission trusted to her, one who is so different from her other sisters. As soon as her master Atris ordered the last of the handmaidens rushed to board the ship, she used her stealth like skills, she overheard the brute that was in the cell speak of the Jedi. She peered over so carefully so not to be noticed. She then heard the Exile speak of records. Brianna peered and saw them herself. She could recognize the records immediately, they were her Mistresses, and she knew that all but she were permitted to read upon them.

Suddenly the Handmaiden walked into the room, "Those are Atris' records you have stolen"

The brutish man then crossed his arms and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing on our ship?"

She noticed his footwork as he again stood in another Echani stance. "I have come to join you. I can help you against this threat." She then stood by Alison.

He then huffed, "Well we don't want your help, or any of your sisters."

"It's just me" she then looked at Alison, "And I am doing this because Atris believes you will need help."

Everyone then looked at Alison she then looked at the handmaiden, "I'll take any help I can get."

Kreia then looked at Alison, "Indeed? But of course… what does one more matter to our journey?" she turned then went toward the room she stayed in. "I'll be in my chambers."

Atton then huffed and went to the cockpit, "You know where to find me…" he then stopped for a moment and spoke to Alison so everyone could hear. "If she's really coming with us then she gets the cargo hold. Might remind her how fun it is to be locked up."

Brianna rolled her eyes at the fool. T3 then dwooed as a sign of pity then rolled along the ship.

Bao Dur then looked at Alison, "General?"

Alison looked at the handmaiden, "uhh…"

"The cargo hold is enough I assure you there is little I need. I will attend to myself." The handmaiden then went her way. She then stepped in the dusty and unorganized Cargo hold. "Great..." She then heard footsteps trail behind, she turned and saw the Exile.

"Look forget what Atton said you can take a regular bed" Alison caught up with her.

"I have managed in worse conditions, thank you for your kindness though." She then continued.

Alison then left shrugging her shoulders, Brianna then looked at the hold and couldn't help but clear it up. She then decided to clear it up till it was completely done.

"Atris, I worry if I was the right choice to go..." Brianna then looked and saw the hold was in a much better shape. "I tire of this room though."

Brianna then left the hold and explored the rest of the ship the Ithorian made a friendly wave, but Brianna just nodded and moved on. She saw the old woman meditating, but it honestly creeped her out, a feeling filled her to stay away from her. The T3 unit rolled around as she just explored. She then saw the Captain's quarters, she had a feeling the Exile Alison would be there, she lifted up her and forming it into a fist. She hesitated to knock... as she thought for a moment her fist felt slightly heavy, so she decided to knock. Suddenly the brute's hand stopped her.

"Get your hand off me you fool." Brianna sternly said.

Atton did so and motioned her to the center of the ship to sit. "Listen Jedi goon if you're going to be traveling with us there are some things you should know."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "I didn't picture the 'brute' to be in charge, I assumed the Exile-"

"Alison." Atton interrupted. "It's not like she doesn't really like being called that it's just you get a better response." He sat at the table twirling a Pazzak card in his hand.

"Is that all?" Brianna responded as she crossed her arms.

"No." Atton set the card face down on the table. "Tell me what your intentions are here."

The handmaiden observed his mannerisms. "I told you. My Mistress sent me here in order to aid the Exile and her Journey of protecting the republic…"

Atton stood up and stood directly in front of her, "I think you're lying."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"As if you couldn't already tell I don't trust you" Atton crossed his arms and pointed at her. "Although it seems that Alison somewhat does, so I'll let her handle the matter. But if you slip up, show me one good reason that you are trying to hurt her, betray her, or even take her as prisoner to your 'Mistress' I'll end you. I'll end you before you can make a stance on the 3rd tier on the 5th stance." Atton then turned away and went toward the cockpit.

"You know the Echani ways…" Brianna said but Atton ignored. She rolled her eyes and went the opposite way, "Fool." She muttered.

Brianna then went to a room with bunk beds, this was obviously crew quarters. It reminded her of her Quarters back on Telos, how her sisters would take all the nice easy access beds and she left with whatever. She smirked a bit seeing how for the first time in what seemed to be forever she had the first pick. And with that she chose a comfortable one, she was slightly grateful that she had been chosen to pursue this journey, but at the same time a little scared…Moments later and she heard some footsteps. Brianna rose and saw Alison wandering the halls in deep thought. She then went into the hallway to see what else she would do, turned out she just ended up in the garage, so the handmaiden just shrugged her shoulders and went back into the cargo hold. She sat there and looked at the area.

"Space travel is too long to just sit here…" she thought, "I could train, but with who?" she then faced a wall and did some exercises. A little time passed and she noticed Alison walk in, but she went to some storage units. So she just continued on, then the 'fool' walked in and the two conversed.

Brianna noticed how the two were with each other, they chit chatted in a comfortable manner, a very comfortable manner. She couldn't help but slightly ease drop in their conversation as they trained.

"Remember how you said I surprised you?" Atton said as he ate more.

"What about it?" Alison wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"You can't read, call droids robots, call me weird names like dude, now you act as if you never eaten jaserd before." Atton chuckled a bit.

"What the hell is that?" Alison asked.

"Like that. But I kinda like it to be honest, now I gotta go, we are getting close."

He then went back to the Cock pit and was preparing to land. Alison blushed when he left.

"Well well…" The hand maiden commented.

"What?" Alison said as she disposed of the trash. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing, just was curious. You do seem to have this glow about you., a calmness I didn't notice on Telos" She rested from her training.

"A glow?" Alison's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I shall continue…" She then started to do combat techniques facing the wall.

"Why do you do that?" Alison observed.

"I am training. So that if danger should strike, my body and my reflexes will be prepared."

Alison thought for a moment "Really?"

"Well that and I had forgotten how long hyperspace travel can be. If I do not have something to focus my attention on, I fear my sanity will erode as well."

"Wow, any chance you could show me some of those moves?" Alison imitated a move, but the maiden was not amused.

"Training is something reserved for certain caste members of the Echani… but I do not see the harm in instructing you in some basic principles." She thought. "I do not understand how you and Atris fight, but I will instruct you on how Echani children are raised on warfare."

"Alright then I guess that's a start, alright instructor I'm ready." Alison took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bao Dur_

The ship was quiet, but it was perfect to continue working for the Ithorian. Even though he would gladly take orders from the exile, he preferred to work on mechanics. It came so naturally to him, the buttons and gears all just flowed naturally.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Atton asked him as he leaned casually on the wall.

Bao Dur looked back and saw Atton, he then sighed "I'm a little busy here. What is it?" he stood up then faced Atton.

"It won't take more than a minute." Atton assured Bao.

"All right I'll work while you talk" Bao then continued welding and such.

"So your friend the Jedi, you know her from way back don't you. How much do you know about her, really?"

Bao Dur's face turned quizzical, "Her? You mean the General? Well yes during the war, if that's what you mean by way back. Can't say I know too much about her though."

"Better than anyone else on this ship. Just give me your opinion, and don't laugh." Atton said a little demanding.

Bao Dur sighed once again. "I'm trying to work here Atton."

"Well I was just wondering if you thought, maybe, she and I might..." Atton stumbled his words.

Bao Dur raised his eyebrows, "You're being serious?" he chuckled mildly.

Atton stood straight and became a little offended "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You are being serious. Atton, she was a General, and I was just a tech. Your guess is about as good as mine."

"Well what's your guess then?" Atton asked.

"I guess I'm getting back to work." Bao then continued.

"Hey! I'm being serious here." Atton complained.

The droid T3 then rolled in and started beeping and buzzing away. It seemed to be laughing at Atton.

"You're laughing at me? I'll put you on the scrap head, you walking tin can!" Atton said defensively.

T3 then rolled away while Atton then went to the storage room and once again Bao was left alone.

"I guess I'm getting back to work" he chuckled to himself. "That's a good one."

Several moments passed and he heard footsteps run across the ship. Bao Dur then got his blowtorch and followed the noise. He then looked over and saw Atton peering into the cargo hold. Bao Dur then sighed and went to the farther part of the ship and saw Kreia sitting in the middle of the room.

Kreia then turned around, "What is it Ithorian?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Bao Dur took a deep breath. "I came to check on you, you seem very content with keeping to yourself, but I thought maybe"

"My wellbeing doesn't concern you" Kreia answered in a cold tone. "Now do not disturb me unless the Exile has need of me."

"I apologize; I assumed you were one who would need help from an ally." Bao Dur said in a friendly tone.

"Ally?" Kreia said in a mocking tone. "I have no use for an Ithorian, be away with you. I have important matters to meditate on."

"It is because I am Ithorian you think you are above me?" he slightly smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that is entirely false. It does not take race or age to make one above the other…"

"Be silent." Kreia said as she once again meditated. "Now leave…" she closed the door causing Bao Dur to fall out of the room.

T3 rolled next to Bao Dur and whizzed.

"Yes I'm alright droid" he said as he got up. "There's just something I don't trust about that woman, even if the general trusts her. I feel as if she wants something from her…"

T3 beeped.

"No I don't have proof; after all I just have the feeling. The general can take care of herself." Bao then went back to the garage part of the ship and went back to work, he then noticed some of his tools were missing but paid no mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mical_

It had been a while since he talked to anyone, about three weeks. Some of the items he gathered were damaged but were in still good use. He logged all that he carried; books, holovids, whatever means that preserved the Jedi way. Yes, there were the occasional scavengers who would take what artifacts that were left to haggle a price, but to Mical these were worth so much more.

"Ok those piles are done." He looked around the room and saw stacks of books and boxes. He then noticed a couple of things that were out of place. "Where is my mind today?" he muttered to himself.

The door then opened as Mical picked the books up, he then turned around and saw a guy with a blaster at ready. Mical looked at the man, he didn't look like a scavenger, so why did he get his weapon ready… but then… she walked in.

"Nice Job Atton" she said to the man as she then looked at Mical.

Mical looked at her, she was so beautiful. He hadn't seen such beauty in well forever. She was familiar yet so unique. The books became heavy all of a sudden, so he dropped the books and gracefully bowed to her. Atton immediately crossed his arms but still had the blaster ready at hand.

"Wow how very gentlemen like." Alison said as Mical then stood back up straight. He then smiled at her, Alison felt the rosiness appearing on her cheeks, and this guy was kinda cute to her. But she then became serious. "Ok dude who are you?"

"I am an historian and scientist working for the republic, although I am certain my contemporaries would judge me more a historian than scientist." Mical answered.

"You look familiar to me. But what are you doing here." Alison stepped into the room.

"Like you, I was looking for some trace of the Jedi. I had heard mention that one of the Jedi masters had gone there, but I found no trace of them." He picked up some of the stuff he dropped.

Alison then walked in the room, "Oh no there's more a reason than just that."

Mical felt the butterflies in his stomach as she was near him.

"Well the other reason was the ruins of the Jedi enclave, and once I arrived. I felt it was necessary to stay, to protect what was left. Much had been taken from the enclave, both by raiders and others. I wished to preserve what I could."

"Well that's cool, so what do you know of the Jedi?" Alison started to help him pick up a couple of holovids.

Mical couldn't help but just look at her, he felt a small twist in his stomach, he looked behind and the brute seemed to just glare at him. Was this man her body guard? She looked so gentle yet her hands were slightly bruised and cut as if they have been through some scraps.

"Well they are supposed to see a higher purpose in things, it is also proof that a single force wielder can change the face of the galaxy, and that is a frightening thing indeed." He looked at her as she helped him tidy up a bit.

"Wait a second, you sound like you don't like the Jedi, you hate them?" Alison put down the things neatly and crossed her arms.

He blushed. "Hate? No. I do not hate them. They only raise questions without answers. All I saw was ignorance, and what those seeds created in the Republic. It is difficult to follow the Jedi code, when so few others have, but you know this." He thought of when he was a Padawan…

"Interesting, what is that supposed to mean?" Atton remarked as he kept his arms crossed and kept his eye on the blonde man eying 'his' girl.

"Well many Jedi defied the order during the Mandalorian wars and it paved the way for the Jedi civil war." He explained to Atton then looked back at Alison.

"So you blame the Jedi who turned, or the Counsel?" Alison asked.

"There is no blame, all must accept. But it is at its core, one must wonder if it was the failure of the teaching's...or the teachers themselves." The man looked sad as he spoke the words.

"You look really familiar, it's kind of bothering me now..." Alison examined his appearance.

"I imagine in your travels of the galaxy, you have seen many people. Faces tend to blur together after a time. What else would you like to know?"

"Thanks but I'll be leaving now." She then started to walk out.

Mical stood there for a short moment and then went after her, he caught up with her touching her arm firmly enough to have her stay, but soft enough to know it wasn't hostile.

"Wait, before you go. I had a question for you. You came to Dantooine in search of Jedi. Why?"

"The Sith are rising in the galaxy, and I am going to need help to stop them." She moved his hand off her.

Mical's eyebrow rose in astonishment. "If the Sith are rising again then it is strange the Jedi would not be there to meet them. And we have not seen more evidence of the Sith." He thought for a moment. He couldn't help but trail off for a moment while he saw how she seemed to glow. He quickly shook it off silently. "I believe you. In any case it seems like our goals are compatible. If you will have me I can apply my knowledge and skills to helping you find the answers you seek."

Atton then walked up to him, "Look we are already full up. We don't need anyone else. We travel light." he then looked at Alison hoping for some agreement.

Mical looked him in the eye and saw he was indeed an aggressive brute. It seemed that he was possessive of the girl. But she seemed to be very independent. It was slightly confusing to him.

"Atton don't start, we need all the help we can get." Alison slightly pushed Atton to the side, since he was blocking her from Mical.

"So is that a yes?" Mical asked as he looked at Alison.

Atton huffed slightly, "We're still thinking about it." he crossed his arms.

Alison walked up to Mical and really got a good look at him. She went around him observing him. Atton kept his arms crossed but grew slightly jealous of this action. Mical just looked straight but then looked at her face seeing that she was at slight confusion.

Alison then sighed and thought. "Why do you look so dam familiar?" she asked the Mical.

He couldn't help but slightly blush, "Well I have met you before, prior to when the Jedi left to aid in the Mandalorian Wars."

"Oh she met you… well alright then let's get going." Alison sighed and was heading out the exit of the ruins.

The blonde man looked at Atton with confusion, of course Atton shrugged since he was also confused. Later on, after Dantooine, Mical made himself comfortable in the medical room. He was treating Alison for her wounds from the battle. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, Alison tensed u as he applied the medicine to her cut. She cringed when he stuck the needle under her skin.

"Alison I don't understand how you rarely complain about your injuries, but when I barley stick you with the needle you do that." Mical said so friendly.

"Oh it's not like it hurts. I guess its just all in my head." Alison gripped the side of the bed where she sat.

"This might sting though." Mical wet a rag with a blue liquid that seemed too goopy to be water.

"Wait, what?" she looked as he placed it on the exposed flesh, "Oww!" she let out a small cry.

Brianna passed by and saw the two and smiled to herself she then went toward the cockpit.

Alison held herself, "That shit hurt. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I'm sorry Alison" Mical couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Mical then heard some footsteps that seemed more like stomps. Atton was then in the doorway and saw how Atton reacted to him touching Alison.

"Alison are you alright? I didn't know you were hurt." Atton said.

"Don't worry Atton I'll be fine, so what's up?" She moved her shirt a bit so Mical could work better. Mical tried to ignore Atton so he could help Alison heal.

"Well..." Atton couldn't help but observe her small curvy waist showing. "I was just wondering where to next." he then looked at her face.

Mical could see the lust in his eyes, but once again tried to ignore him.

Alison sat there and slightly grunted from the small pain "Well earlier you said something about Nar Shadda, so there sounds good. Oh and Atton?"

"Yeah?" Atton responded.

She pointed at her face. "I'm up here ok buddy" she then giggled as he smiled and rolled his eyes, and then headed to the cockpit setting course for Nar Shadda.

Mical then was finishing up and wrapped the stitches. "It most likely will itch, but try your best to not scratch; the medication needs to dissolve in your flesh.

Alison slightly scrunched her nose, "I suppose I will need a manicure." She looked at her nails. "Well I'll let you get more settled Mical. Thank you again."

"Of course Alison, it was no trouble." Mical watched as she left, he sighed and went to clean his utensils. He then heard someone sit on the bed, he turned and saw Brianna. "You need aid?"

"No I'm fine." Brianna said as she ate a can of Jasard.

Mical set down his tools and wiped his hands. "I don't believe we properly met I'm-"

"I know who you are, after all Alison said your name several times." She slightly chuckled to herself. "I think adding you will definitely take the heat off me."

"I'm sorry, Heat?" Mical's face became quizzical.

"So tell me Mical, how do you feel around Jedi, at least around that one?" Brianna looked as she continued to finish her food.

Mical slightly blushed. "Well she's inspiring really and well…"

"Oh I'm just teasing" Brianna got up, she made her way out. "By the way I noticed that you skipped a small part of the stitch"

Mical held his head down and smiled, he then streatched and went back to cleaning his tools…


	4. Chapter 4

_Mira_

It was humid and grimy in the cell. She looked at her pockets and saw her stuff gone.

"My Gear!" she said with an irritated tone.

Mira then heard the mechanical wheels turn and went for the opening door, she fought off some guards and took their blasters.

"You call this a blaster?" she laughed, "I had bounties with bigger ammo than this."

She then went around and saw two guards going through her stuff, Mira wasn't really good at stealth but what she had she made it work. She threw the crappy blaster at one guards head and it ricochet off to the other's face. Both help their faces and looked for her and saw no sight.

"Oh boys…" Mira said seductively.

The guards then turned and there she was, with her gear. Before another moved could be made Mira pointed down to their hands as she pressed a button. One guard looked and saw a metal ball in his hand flicker and beep. The whole room was blown, as the dust cleared a blue shield glowed over Mira. She pressed another button on her wristband and shut it off and started to head out.

"That never gets old." Mira then saw their security camera feed and Alison was talking to Visquis. "Stupid Jedi. Now I gotta go after her." She thought for a short moment. "I can't do it alone…" She then took out a small hologram of Alison it listing information about her. "Let's see height, possible age, ah! Allies…" she looked at the list. "Well it looks like the Jedi's friends are the ones I gotta go for."

Mira then ran outta there and headed to get the crew's help. It took her a couple of hours to gather information until she finally found the Ebon hawk. She then sent a distress signal and waited. Then finally an answer was made.

"Friend or foe?" Mical answered.

"Really you're going to ask that? It could be a bounty hunter!" Atton's voice echoed in the background.

"Look I have information on the Jedi you travel with." Mira stated.

"Listen here you bounty scum if you have hurt her in any way…" Atton answered angrily.

Mira laughed, "Oh please don't flatter yourself. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"Out of the way idiots" Brianna's voice chimed in, "Wait by the market in 20 minutes, we will send someone out there. If you will help us as you claim then no harm will come."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Mira shut off her communicator and headed to the market.

She only waited for five minutes when a droid along with an Ithorian approached her.

"You the Jedi's allies?" Mira said as she looked at the two.

"Yes I am Bao Dur, just the mechanic, I mean no harm. You said to have information about the General."

Mira then explained to Bao all that happened. "So you see I would get her myself but I don't have the man power."

"You are a bounty hunter" Bao crossed his arms, "I shouldn't have made that bet" he muttered under his breath. "Listen I thank you for giving us this vital information, but as your position as being a bounty hunter the rest of the crew along with myself suggest you do not come along."

Mira huffed, "What you think I'm going to back stab you all and take Alison for myself?" she crossed her arms and smirked, "Good call. But I can tell you one thing, no one puts me in a cell, this rescue is more than just the bounty. I want GOTO's head on a platter. And if we do survive I'm sure you can compensate me for the trouble."

Bao Dur smiled, "That's a chance I'm going to have to take." His small droid then hovered around Mira and quickly scanned her.

"Hey!" Mira showed the droid.

"Don't mind him, he is just a curious type" Bao Dur then had T3 send a signal to the ship. "Follow me; we better hurry up before this GOTO flies out of the system."

They made their way to the ship, Mira noticed the looks she was getting from all the others, Atton then went to pilot the ship and soon enough they made it to GOTO's space ship. They fought blasters then boarded the ship. Mira along with Mical, Atton, and T3 went from room to room searching for Alison, fighting droids along the way.

"Im suprised you three are actually keeping up." Mira commented as she waited for the droid and Mical.

Atton rolled his eyes, "Please there just droids, everyone knows there the easiest to take down."

T3 then made an angry sounding beep.

"Shut up compacter" Atton said as he kicked the droid.

They fought a couple of more droids then finally the group made it. Alison was passing out on the floor, she looked sick and was beginning to pale. During the rescue, the yacht's cloaking was sabotaged and one of the local Hutt's Vogga, whose freighters were being raided by G0-T0's yacht, quickly seized the opportunity and destroyed it, right as the group boarded the Ebon Hawk and escaped. But while on the ship Mira was getting her gagets ready.

"May I ask what it is you are doing?" Bao Dur observed her.

Mira said in a sarcastic tone, "Well dont mind me. I'm just going to lounge in my gear. no need to worry." she cocked her gun and pointed it at him.

"Remote!" Bao called out.

Bao dur's small remote droid quickly flashed as Mira pulled the trigger. Mira's blaster the fizzed and shut off along with her gear.

Mira smirked, "I'm inpressed." she set her gear down and walked up to Bao Dur. "Alright then, you have my word I wont harm the Jedi, even though shes worth more than this ship. But tell me about your droid. Any chance you could build me one?"

Bao Dur looked at his droid then at Mira. "Well..."

Mira got out some credits, "I'll pay you of course."

Bao Dur smiled,"Sorry Mira" he tried to lean on the nearby wall casually, "I would, but then I wouldn't be the only one with a floating sphere following him around, and I kind of like that." he then went back to the garage.

later when the ship was landed on Nar Shadda Mira got off the ship and gathered her things.

"Leaving so soon?" Brianna gave her a blaster she left.

"Tell the Jedi that I didnt qualify to join her rag tag team." Mira took the blaster and put it back on its holster.

"You can tell her yourself" she said as he looked behind Mira.

Alison walked back to the ship and streatched, "Well everything went well with the Jedi Master, so Mira."

Mira looked at Alison with some astonishment, "Uh, yeah."

"There's something I still need to do here, any chance you can help me out?"

Mira then looked at Brianna then to Alison. she then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure thing, lead the way Jedi."


	5. Chapter 5

_Visas_

"He is cruel…"

A man in a white mask is shown walking along a hallway.

"He allows me to live… but is life worth living when all I see is death." She sat in the middle of her room. It was more like a stone cage. "My family, my kin… my kind all gone"

A glimpse of light was felt, a blurred vision of Alison was shown fighting off droids on Peragus. Alison then felt the force flow within her.

"What is that, who was she…?" Visas thought to herself. She felt a sudden chill up her spine. "Such power… how strange I have not ever sensed her before."

Her master then entered her room. "Arise…" he spoke in a dark voice that seemed to be only understood by her.

"What is it you wish of me my Master?" she arose and bowed before the imitating man.

"You have sensed the Jedi as well?" he then used the force to choke her and lift her up to his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Visas tried gasping for air, "It was a small spark. I didn't think anything of it…" she felt each words take her breath. She then thought of how she first sensed Alison.

It was the moment Alison awoke. She felt a small but powerful enough spark to catch her interest. One who can sense the vast quantities of the force.

"Please Master… I can't... Bre-" Visas was trying to control the little breath she had.

He threw her down, a loud thud was heard.

"You know what this means" He said as he exited her room.

She gasped as she felt her heart about to implode. "Yes… master, I'll leave as soon as I can."

He turned his head, "Make sure she truly worthy enough." He then exited the room and hallway.

Visas whole body trembled; she used the dark side to slowly heal her body. She then stood up and force sight where Alison was, and where she was going to be. Visas then went on a ship and headed her way to Telos, but when she finally arrived the exile was nowhere to be found. Visas contemplated the dark side once again and foresaw Alison at Dantooine then Nar Shadda.

"Is this gonna take any longer?" one pilot said to the other as they drove the ship through space.

"Dam Jedi's got us on a wild bantha chase." The other commented. "But we have our orders."

"Yeah I know, where ever she says go." The pilot answered as he looked out into space. "It just seems like a waste of time."

The two then landed the ship on Dantooine and Visas got off. She sensed her way around and found Alison, she was fighting in a war. Visas could sense her power, but it was unordinary to her. Not only did Alison seem strong but she seemed to be becoming stronger with each use of the force. Visas knew she couldn't face her now, while the force fueled her so easily. Then she waited until her group boarded back onto the ship and stowed away. She found an unused area of the ship and quietly meditated.

An old woman's voice echoed within her head, "I know of you… I know of your Master… but I will allow you to live… for now."

Visas was there for a while, just silently breathing. An inner conflict was rising within herself. This could be her chance to escape her Master, but it would mean giving up the force. But would she even survive? Would something so dark and bonded with her soul be detached? No Jedi or Sith had ever survived without it… all but one. She sensed her approaching.

"Thanks Bao Dur, I'm gonna go stretch out my legs now." Alison said as she was approaching Visas.

Visas felt her heart race, she sensed the potential, the power that was within her, and she was frightened of what would happen. Alison then saw her, visas sprung for an attack while she still had an advantage, but Alison was skilled and deflected her strikes. Before Visas knew it she was defeated.

She took her breath, she then muttered, "My Life is yours..."

"What? That's it? So what now you try to kill me not you want to serve me?" Alison took her breath as well as she put away her saber, "You weren't easy to defeat but why are you trying to kill me?"

"I will lay down my life for you Master, my name is Visas, I was sent by my master to kill you..." She answered, "Now that I have been defeated by a great Jedi warrior, you may choose if I live or die…"

"Visas, I'm Alison and I am not going to kill you. I have no desire to end your life. Now I am on a quest to get back home, and if you want to help me then I welcome you. But don't even think to backstab me. I can highly assure you I will do something… to you. " Alison realized Jedi's don't make threats…

"Yes I understand…" Visas said as she held her weapon in front of her as a sign of respect. A sudden pulse went through her, Alison felt it. Visas fainted and was out cold.

"Mical!" visas faintly heard Alison yell.

Visas awoke and felt someone touching her head, she force pushed them away.

"Who are you?!" Visas said as she tried to fully regain consciousness.

"I won't hurt you, my name is Mical. Alison asked me to care for you-"

"The Exile... where is she?" Visas got off the bench.

Mical sighed, "she's about to leave, I suggest you rest-"

"I'll be fine." She then walked away and found Alison, she then stayed by her side as the obedient slave she is.

Visas couldn't see exactly what she looked like but saw a figure, silhouette of her and other people. The difference with Alison is that she had this aura outlining her, a violet sort of color that was recognizable to one who is blind. She then felt the glares that another woman gave her, she read into her thoughts.

"Sith scum, any moment she will turn and Attack us." The woman thought. "I must warn Alison I can feel her invading my thoughts… Listen Sith… I am Brianna and I am not one to be meddled with."


	6. Chapter 6

_Brianna_

As soon as she warned Alison the danger of what Visas might do. She then went out onto Nar Shadda, it was her first time there. Like Alison she felt a bit overwhelmed but still maintained control. Nothing caused her to have fear though, Alison along with her Master Atris taught her to trust her instincts. She looked around and saw Alison along with Atton and Visas in the market, Alison and Atton went into an Ally leaving Visas on her own just standing there.

"Nothing going on huh?" Brianna smirked at the sight of the two getting alone time. "Sometimes I wonder why a move hasn't been made." She looked at Visas, "I can see right through you Sith scum. How does it feel, knowing at your hand the blood of innocents and even your kind drip from your cold finger tips?"

"Can I be of any assistance?" a man like creature spoke.

Brianna turned and went to Echani stance. "What is it you want?"

"I like you desire the bounty on that Jedi." The man showed her his rifle and grenades. "And since I am more outfitted for the capture I offer you this, either stand out of my way, or join as my underling, I'll pay you 10%"

Brianna laughed, "stop wasting my valuable time. Besides I hear the Jedi has strong Allies, and they seem to be in places you wouldn't guess."

The man creature became serious. "I am not amused with your tiring humor. And I won't offer this chance ever to you again. Are you in or out?"

Brianna then quickly took down the bounty hunter and knocked him out cold, "Well I tried to warn you. Strong Allies that are anywhere." She then looked over and the three were gone. "They must have gone back to the ship." She looked to her communicator, it beeped. "well ill be there before she even sets foot on the ship."

Brianna then made it on the ship and set down some of the bounty hunters weapons in a crate, she looked at them for a minute and thought about keeping them to herself. In case the Sith tried to attack them…

"Hey Brianna" a friendly voice spoke.

Brianna turned and it was Alison. "Exile? Is there some assistance you require of me?"

"No, yes, well I was wondering if you could train me more in the Echani ways." Alison bowed respectfully to her.

Brianna bowed back, "Of course…" She then prepared for the stance, "Now focus on your breathing and footwork…"

The two then dueled, with the more training and exercises Alison became remarkable. Brianna then realized she was gifted in her ways that may surpass her own. She turned away and ended the training.

"There is nothing more I can teach you…" Brianna took a deep breath.

"Well it doesn't seem fair to me that you have helped me and I do nothing in return." Alison thought for a moment. "Maybe I can teach you stuff."

"I have already learned your styles and combat, there is no need to know more." Brianna put on her clothes as well as Alison.

"Well why not learn to use the force?" Alison noticed she started to bruise.

Brianna froze… "No, I have taken an oath to Atris against studying from a Jedi or anything of the Jedi teachings." She stood firmly as an obedient student.

"Oh come on I know you wanna learn, I see how you look at Kreia or me when we train."

Brianna couldn't help but know she was right, she shook her head to clear the thoughts. "What I desire is of no importance Alison."

"Finally you use my name and not exile." Alison smiled "To be honest it gets annoying."

Brianna thought of the possibilities, she thought of the consequences and the matters that would be at hand."Fine…" Brianna thought hard. "You are more important to the galaxy than you know… I will accept whatever you wish to teach me" Brianna hesitated but then decided to follow through. "Though this will break my oath to Atris..."

"Alright then, I can tell this will mean a lot to you Brianna, therefore I ask you to do what you think is best." Alison sat down and relaxed.

"I will not let you down Alison. I will honor you, as I honor the face of my mother." Brianna then joined Alison in meditation.

Brianna thought about her life, how she was not meant to be born. How she was treated among her sisters, how her life seemed to be meaningless, then a small light seemed to appear. Her eyes remained shut but she felt it overcome her. She was beginning to feel like a whole new person, new meaning to life… and-

"Alison we got trouble." Atton barged in and saw the two, "We just got a message on the comlink, but I think this is something everyone would want to hear…"

Brianna glared at him; the feeling of enlightenment was far from Brianna…

Alison looked at Brianna apologetically. "I'm sorry Brianna; I'll finish this with you another time." Alison then got up and headed out the cargo hold.

Atton then looked for something in the hold, Brianna just totally ignored him. She did a couple of exercises.

"Don't you ever give it a rest?" Atton commented.

She ignored him then kept fighting. Brianna thought of what she felt when she meditated.

Atton shrugged his shoulders "Fine don't mind me" he picked up a few medpacs. "I'm just getting a few things."

She stopped and looked at him "you know the first tier of styles, but you hold back because I am unarmed. Tell me where were you trained?"

"What can I say? I'm a quick study." Atton then started to leave.

"You lie. Few know the Echani styles by reflex." She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah?" he stood his ground. "Guess you saw a lot of the world while you were freezing your cargo hold off in the ice academy, didn't you sister?" he said with some sarcasm. He then muttered to himself "Next time I walk in here I'm carrying a blaster." He thought "And if I did know all the Echani moves, I might know more than just the first tier, including etiquette rituals. So keep your hands where I can see them."

Brianna glared at him…"Fool"

Atton then glared at her… "Shutta" He then walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mixed_

He couldn't help but notice her each time she walked by. Mira was so sassy and told it like it was. Something Bao wasn't use to from a female. He couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye. There she sat across Atton concentrated on the cards.

"You know Mira. Pretty soon you're going to have to give me your gear to make up for the money." Atton said with cockiness as they played.

Mira rolled her eyes, "You are way too good at this." She put in her last few credits.

Bao Dur sat at a chair nearby their game. Mira looked at him and smiled in a friendly way.

"Hey Bao" Atton said.

"Hello Atton…" Bao answered, he slightly blushed. "Mira"

Mira nodded her head as her concentration set in. "Are you reading my mind Atton?" she said in an irritated tone.

Atton gave her a look, "Don't do that…" he shook his head, "Don't lump me up with Kreia."

Bao's stomach twisted slightly. He then decided to change the subject. "So how many Credits are on this game?"

Alison then entered the room and set down her bag filled with Jasard and credits. Atton looked at her; she still had the sexy outfit on.

"I can't get enough of this" Atton stated.

Alison looked at Atton. "Shut up Atton. I am only wearing this since my clothes need to be washed."

Mira was glad Alison walked in; this had Atton distracted for once. Mira switched two cards of his; she looked at Bao and winked. Bao couldn't help but chuckle and look to Atton for his later reaction.

"I think you dropped something Alison…" Atton smirked.

"I have half the mind to smack you." Alison crossed her arms

Atton ran his fingers through his head. "Alison, if you wanna smack me around then we better get some privacy, I mean after all… let's not, you know, in front of the crew. " he winked.

"Just get us off Nar Shadda when you're done losing." Alison then left with a rosy face and a glare in her eyes.

Atton looked at the two sitting near him, "No matter what I do she always wants some of this-"

"Scoundrel?" Mira interrupted.

Atton rolled his eyes, "Whatever… now let's add up the cards…" Atton looked at Mira's "19, close but not close enough" he then looked at his, his eyes widened. "27!?" he looked through his cards, "Don't tell me I used up all my subtract cards…"

Mira rested her feet on the table, "I guess this means I win Rand. I'll have my things back please." She held out her hand.

Bao got up and started to go to the garage, "Mira let me know if anything you have needs repair" he then yawned and greeted Atton with a see you later nod.

Atton huffed and gave her the items and headed for the cockpit to start liftoff. Mira then noticed her blaster was broken.

"Dammit, this blaster is getting old." Mira then went to the garage, she saw Bao just cleaning his tools. "Hey"

She startled him slightly, "Mira I wasn't expecting you so soon…" Bao cleared his area.

"Weird, why would you expect me?" she handed him her blaster.

Bao smiled, "Well I can see that this blaster is very old, an old Mandalorian one to be in fact."

Mira smiled, "It's my first one. It has some sentimental value, but it mainly has an auto focus that's quicker than any other I've seen." Mira then tried to take off her other gear. She got a metal part stuck in her hair.

Bao Dur stood up, "Stay still Mira I'll help."

The ship started to take off, the two weren't prepared for it. Bao Dur fell over back onto his chair with Mira crashing on him causing the chair to fall. The two were pressed together with Mira's gear tangled. They struggled to get off each other; they couldn't help but look rather 'intimate' like that.

"Stay still…" Bao said as he nervously tried to untangle them.

"Stop that you're hurting me!" Mira then tried getting off him.

"I'm sorry you're tangled up" Bao felt the embarrassment as he tried to help, but it seemed to be getting worse.

Bao's remote whizzed. Atton heard the beeps and walked toward it, he turned the corner and saw Mira in a mount position on top of Bao.

"Whoa!" Atton exclaimed. "The least you both could do was to wait till you got to the beds…"

Mira shut down her gear completely causing it to release her off Bao. "I'll be somewhere else, do me a favor and don't bother me." She exited the garage.

Bao was still tangled in the gear, Atton reached out his hand to help him up, "Thank you Atton…" he said shy fully.

"Don't mention it. In fact, if you want me to… I won't either" Atton then chuckled and winked his eye.

"We fell. Atton…" Bao defended his case.

"I wish Alison had that grace then" Atton chuckled as he crossed his arms. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only fella with lady problems."

Bao picked up the gear and put it on his work bench. He started to make modifications and fix the broken pieces.

"Alright I can see you're the bashful type on this subject" Atton started to head out. "You know where I'll be."

Meanwhile Mira was in the storage chamber eating while Brianna meditated. Brianna took deep breaths and thought about what lied ahead…

Mira coughed, Brianna somewhat glared at her. "Sorry Brianna, this is some spicy stuff."

Brianna got a good look at Mira; she noticed her mannerisms were off. "You seem agitated."

"It's nothing" Mira stated.

Brianna smirked as she softly huffed, "Well if it seems that it is something." Brianna tried to relax.

"Sweetie just continue you're meditating." Mira tossed the empty canister.

"Must you act so childish?" Brianna stood up, "I just asked if something was wrong."

"I was unprepared." Mira muttered.

Briana circled her hand, "For?"

"I feel like if I tell you… well I'll never hear the end of it." Mira leaned her back against the wall covering her face. "It's stupid, pointless. Just forget it…"

Brianna rolled her eyes; she then continued her breathing exercises. Mira watched her breath seem to grow calmer and calmer. Mira thought about Alison, Kreia when they would meditate.

Brianna sighed, "Listen Mira I feel your intensity. Please just tell me." Brianna stood up.

Mira sighed, "Fine, but don't tell!"

Brianna laced her hand on her heart then extended it as a fist, "Handmaiden honor."

Mira raised her eyebrow in doubt, "Oh please that's not a real thing"

Brianna laughed, "Let's pretend it is."

"Alright…" Mira then began to tell the incident.

Visas sat in the room in confliction with herself. She caressed her scars on her arms and felt a rush of emotions. Her Master clouded her mind, times when he would beat her, cut her, plain devalue her. It was getting hard for her to meditate, something seemed to block her vision of the future and replace it with fear.

"What if the exile fails?" Visas would think to herself alone.

Alison would come to mind, her audacious attitude and her moral standpoint. It was all inspiring and brought hope to Visas. There would be times when she tried to sleep, she would dream about a field of flowers as she envisioned herself breaking free from chains.

"Visas?" Alison's voice was heard.

"Master?" Visas sensed around, but Alison was not in the room…Visas cleared her head the best she could.

She then sensed Alison actually enter the room. Alison set down a blanket near her, visas couldn't speak… Alison left the room and went elsewhere around the ship. Visas no longer felt the fear consume her, so she then got up and lie down in the bed near her. And for the first time in forever, Visas was able to sleep.

"What the hell is that doing there?" Alison thought as she looked in the closet.

She then looked at the broken droid in the closet. It was similar to the HK models that attacked her.

"Something up?" Atton asked as he watched Alison.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mixed_

There she sat, in the middle of the room breathing, planning, thinking… she then sensed the fool's presence. It was irritating and un- ignorable.

Kreia then arose from meditation and became annoyed with Atton's presence. "Why are you here?"

"Because I told her, told her everything." Atton proudly said.

"Ah...and now you are free?" she faced him, she noticed he was at a somewhat relaxed state but tense in her presence.

"Yeah...so no more threats, no more of your requests. You and me, we're done." Atton replied.

She raised an eyebrow and huffed. "Did you ever think I truly held you? You are more of a fool than I thought." She sensed his aura, it was making it able for her to wield it to her use. "What truly held you was you...and let me show you why."

Atton then felt darkness within him, he then grasped his heart. Kreia felt the tangible webs of emotions that were inside of Atton.

"Shall I show you?" she strongly asked, "I once held the Galaxy by the throat. I know what lies buried within you. That you hide with your desperate thoughts, your guilt, your lusts. I can unlock that part of you anytime I wish. That part of you that hungered to kill Jedi that took pleasure from it?" Kreia stated. She grasped his very life source, sensing another part of him, a much darker part that seemed to be hidden inside. Like a beast locked in its cage.

The feeling then went away from Atton. He then looked at Kreia with disgust.

Kreia then ignored his look, "Or perhaps you will continue to listen to my counsel and I shall ignore your pathetic attempts at freedom. Now leave me Murderer. I have nothing further to say to one such as you."

Kreia then sat down once again, she consoled with the force hating herself for doing so, but it was what she needed to do… she looked into the future and saw Alison in the ancient temples that are within the caves on Korriban. Alison looked confused, yet somehow knew what was ahead. She then walked to a door that seemed very odd. It opened in front of her and a woman in black stood before her, she had a light saber hilt ready at hand. She then turned around and it was Kreia.

"You are commended for making it this far." Kreia said. "You have revisited the dark moments of your past and now you must face the future."

"Wait Kreia what are you doing here? Was there like a short cut you didn't tell me about?" Alison then thought for a moment. "Wait I don't understand…"

"Alison your confusion is natural. The others and I will help you understand." She responded.

"It's just you and me here Kreia." Alison then looked around but saw no one but Kreia in an empty ruin.

Alison then heard footsteps behind her and saw Atton walk in front of her. Somewhat shielding her from Kreia.

"Get away from her Alison! She's a dark Jedi!" Atton said as he took a stance.

"What the hell!? Atton what's going on here is this all another vision?"

"Atton I have heard enough of your snide contempt!" Kreia then ignited her light saber as well as Atton.

"Knock it off! We need to work together, despite our differences we can accomplish so much." Alison said.

Shortly Bao Dur appeared…

"What's the commotion here?" Bao Dur asked.

Kreia then snapped back at Bao Dur. "Stay out of this, it a personal dispute between Atton and myself."

"You are threatening Atton with a light saber and I'm supposed to just stay out of it? No!" Bao Dur then took a stance.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Alison yelled.

"You dare challenge me?" Kreia said to Atton, Bao Dur and the T3 unit.

"Think again Kreia! You're dark influence will end." Atton said as he drew his lightsaber again along with the others preparing for a battle.

"Alison, your friends are all against me, will you stand for this?" Kreia asked her as she too was preparing for battle.

"I understand now, this isn't really happening. You are all just visions like the rest of this tomb. So it doesn't really matter what I do." Alison put away her lightsaber.

Kreia felt anger within herself. Alison wasn't learning the lesson she needed to know. One that she would hopefully teach others so it may spread to the other parts of the galaxy. Kreia then spoke to Alison…

"So you will do nothing?! Apathy is death. Worse than death, because at least a rotting corpse feeds the beasts and insects." Kreia along with the others looked at Alison.

"Apathy is death." Atton stated.

"Apathy is death…" Bao Dur whispered.

"Beep vroo waaom boop." T3 whizzed.

"Apathy is Death." Brianna chimed in.

"Apathy is death…." Mical whispered eerie.

"Apathy…Is Death…" Visas said.

"Apathy is death!" Mandalore stated.

"Apathy is death" Mira said.

"Apathy is deaaaaaaath…" HK-47 said very ghostlike.

"Apathy is death!" Kreia said angrily.

Alison then awoke from her nightmare…

"Oh god my head…" Alison looked around; she was still on the ship. She sighed, "I need to go home. I'm too tired, I can't do it, I can't help the republic… I can't help the galaxy."

Alison then decided to get up and go for guidance. She put on a simple robe and walked towards Kreia's chambers. Atton sat at a table and smiled at Alison, he invited her for a game. Alison shook her head and went on. Brianna stood by Atton.

Atton then sighed, "What's with her?"

Brianna looked at Alison; she noticed how depressed she seemed to be falling in. "Atton, sometimes you just need to leave a girl to her thoughts."

Atton rolled his eyes, "you know I don't believe in that whole _all women_ are similar to each other…"

Brianna raised her eyebrow "And why do you say that?"

Atton looked over at Mical, "Well for dam sure us guys are not alike…"

Alison then walked past the room on her way to Kreia; Brianna noticed Mical and Atton gaze as she passed. Brianna smiled and lightly giggled.

Atton then snapped out of the state and gave Brianna a look. "What's so funny?"

Brianna let out her breath, "It's just that you are more than incorrect about your statement Atton. It seems that you and Mical are alike more than you think."

Atton looked at Mical; Mical then looked at him back. Mical then smiled and waved at Atton. Atton just huffed and left to the cockpit. Meanwhile Alison stood outside Kreia's room.

"Yes?" Kreia arose, "Have you come with questions?"

Alison walked in. "Kreia I don't think I can gather the counsel anymore."

Kreia looked at Alison. "And why is that dear exile?"

"It's because I'm not able to do anything so important. This is all a mistake." Alison sat on the floor against the wall. "I might as well give up."

Kreia stood before her, "And what would that accomplish? Do you really think that it is only you who will be the difference in this galaxy? That nothing would exist if you weren't a part of it? You act like him… your pathetic excuses even sound similar to his…"

Alison looked up at Kreia, "Kreia? There's something I want to ask you…"

Kreia then calmed down, "Ask, and I shall answer"

"I have some questions about Revan." Alison fiddled with her hair.

"Ah… and what did you wish to know about Revan?" Kreia crossed her arms like an upset mother, yet still relaxed.

"Who is he, really? I mean, where did the guy even come from?" Alison asked as she tied her hair and stopped fiddling it.

"Revan had a mother and father, ancestors like all Jedi do. And when he awakened to his potential I was there to see it." Kreia took a deep breath, "But where he was born, where he came from, I do not know. Like I do not know where he walks now."

Alison became very intrigued. "You actually knew Revan?"

Kreia thought about her past. "Yes…"

Alison thought as well, she was curious…"Well what caused him to fall? Why did he turn from the republic?"

"Fall? Ah…already you presume too much." Kreia uncrossed her arms, "You were there at Malachor. Revan's choices were always his own. It was not teaching, or circumstance, or example. It was him…"

"But what was it that had him turn to the dark side?" Alison looked at her saber, "A Sith…"

"Is that what he was?" Kreia raised her eyebrows, "Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore."

Alison couldn't find the words to say…

"And there is something that the Counsel may never understand." Kreia lowered her hood. "That perhaps Revan never fell…The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel Revan understood the difference, more than anyone knew." Kreia's eyes seemed to darken, "The galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps he became the dark lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil."

Alison struggled, "But-"

Kreia resumed, "I do not believe the Counsel changed Revan, as they claimed. They merely stripped away the surface, and allowed the true self to emerge again… someone who was willing to wage war to save others" Kreia then calmly breathed, "But that is my belief, since I knew Revan from long ago… as a master knows their apprentice."

Alison's eyes widened, "Ok…Ok not only did you actually know him, but you were his Teacher? You trained Revan? You actually were his Master?"

Kreia looked at Alison, she thought of the time before Malachor, "He came to me, yes. Both before and after, before Revan knew himself. And after, in the times when Revan was coming into his own and learning he was more than he had been told."

"This is crazy" Alison muttered.

Kreia sighed, "But yes, at one time Revan was my Padawan. In times past long ago… even after he trained with others he came back to me. When he realized there was no more to learn from the Jedi. Except… how one could leave them forever."

"So Revan was a student to most…" Alison was slightly confused.

"No Alison" Kreia interrupted, "Revan was power. It was like staring into the force. Even then you could see the Jedi he would slay etched on his soul."

"You said I was like him in a way… tell me Kreia" Alison said calmly, "What do you see when you look at me?"

"You are different though…" Kreia answered.

Alison thought for a short moment. "So what is it?"

Kriea stared at Alison; her eyes darkened and became red in the center. Her voice became somewhat eerie. "When I look at you, it is like staring at the death of the Force…"

Alison then left her chambers, her heart seemed to darken and crush… she found it hard to believe, she had visions of the future, a whole planet being destroyed, a sudden cries for help all at once then suddenly silenced. Kriea sensed her vision and it didn't affect her the same way. Alison went to her room and closed the door, she leaned against it… she slid down and sat looking at the room, her things from home, her saber, and a small reflection that streamed off the wall. Alison then began to cry…

"The hell?" Atton felt a twist within him. He then walked to Alison's room; he remained silent as he heard her small sobs. He held his hand in an action to knock, but he then thought about what Brianna said. "Leave her alone Rand." He muttered to himself. As much as it _hurt_ him to hear her crying, he went back to the cockpit.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mixed_

Mira couldn't became hard for her to relax. She was use to a life of always, always being careful. Always being alert, or on her feet. She did what Alison would say. Deep breaths, let go. She tried what Brianna said. She thought of cold white snow. So peaceful and calming yet testing the body, like meditating.

"Clear…" Mira whispered to herself. She then thought about a time when she slept in a small room and another bounty hunter would barge in. "Don't let your guard down"

Bao Dur would at times think of Mira, how they tripped and had their little scene. He would purposely pass by where she meditated just to see her. He knew her struggling of trying to remain at peace. For him he was responsible for thousands of deaths on Malacor V. each time he tried to reflect on the force he saw the faces of those Mandalorian and Republic. He would hear screams, Kreia seemed to be clouding his mind. Or his mind would try to warn him of something. Something about Kreia.

Bao walked back to the garage, to his surprise Alison was at the bench, "General?"

Alison got up and made a light saber, she ignited it one side ignited as the other sparked. It caught some blueprints on fire.

"Shit!" Alison yelled as she franticly put them out.

Bao's heart was pounding, "its fine" he then saved the blueprints from becoming completely destroyed. "What are you trying to do?"

Alison felt really guilty, "I'm so sorry" she looked at her saber hilt. "I wanted to make a double bladed saber. It's so dam hard."

Bao Dur thought and gave Alison an 'are you kidding me look', "General that seems highly advanced." He then bunched his papers together and putting them away, but dropping one.

"I know. Although I thought Meetra had a double bladed saber. So I thought given I have some of her memory's I would be able to make one." Alison picked up the paper, "What's this for?"

Alison looked on the page and saw a blueprint of Mandalorian armor. Bao Dur snatched the paper.

"It's nothing general, just seeing what I can upgrade" he then saw the look in Alison's eyes of slight disapproval. "As for the Lightsaber, Mical lent me the holocron of saber building. Those type are a very sophisticated design, consisting of a single Lightsaber mechanism with two sets of emitters, one on either end of the hilt."

"Yeah that sound easy" Alison said with sarcasm.

"Well general it usually isn't. However, most saberstaff designs are extremely simplistic, consisting of two separate Lightsabers with connected pommels, rather than a single mechanism. This design, while less elaborate, also resulted in a considerably lengthened handle, though it otherwise remained the same." Bao Dur let his hand out, Alison put the saber in his hand. "Yes, you did something peculiar."

Alison laughed. "You know at some point I'm going to need to make my own sabers. And if I do make a saber, I got to try to do it without your help."

Bao Dur nodded his head, "I'm so sorry General, I didn't mean to intrude"

"No Bao. It was a joke. Please help me with whatever you can. I'm beyond grateful." Alison tied her hair back. "Do you have time to show me what you mean?"

"Of course" Bao then got another chair to the bench to help her.

It took a while for Alison to get the hang of it. Over and over the hilt would spark or just spew out smoke. Then finally she hesitated in igniting the saber.

"This should work." Bao assured her.

Alison then ignited it. One side slowly glowed purple, the other lagged for a second then ignited.

"Awesome!" Alison turned it off. "Bao I owe you big time." She then tied it to her side. She thought for a moment. "I don't know if having a double blade is a good or bad thing."

"The primary purpose of the double-bladed Lightsaber is to allow for a faster rate of attack, unleashing a rapid assault with only a minimum of movement, 'more slaughter per swing' as a Sith would put it. But they are also excellent defensive weapons, as the doubled length of the weapon provides more surface area for deflecting and parrying." he then shrugged, "they also possesses a great psychological impact."

"You kidding me?" Atton leaned on the wall, looking really suave. "I hear the twin blades are harder to master, but they can make enemies stampede over each other just to run for cover before getting sliced."

Alison looked at him, he did look good, she rolled her eyes. "Wow Atton, must you always be such a James Bond?"

"What?" Atton crossed his arms. He seemed a little defensive.

Alison laughed slightly, "Never mind. I don't want you knowing what I mean" She then headed out of the garage

Atton then followed her, "Come on Alison tell me"

Mira then walked into the room, Bao started to clean up the rubble and scrap metal that was used.

"Hey" Mira greeted.

"Was there something I could do for you?" Bao paid full attention to her.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were upgrading armor." Mira set down some of her gear.

"Well…" he looked through her things. "Most of these are in great working condition"

"That's the problem. I need them in excellent condition. Now" she took out some blueprints of her own, "this is what I want to do. The shield only can prevent certain energy attacks. I want it to…" she looked around. She then set a small thimble like device on the ground by the door.

Bao looked at Mira as she looked around. "I know what you want it to shield you from. Let's see what we can do."

It took some time for them to get the mechanics working. Bao found it hard to work with Mira by his side. He was usually very calm, with her near his heart would flutter. Mira noticed it after a while. She looked at how he would turn from her to try to hide his emotions. It was odd to her. She felt herself letting her guard down. Something she would never do. Not even to Alison.

"Bao" Mira put down some of the tools.

"Is there something wrong?" Bao Dur observed her work.

Mira realized Bao was an expert in anything mechanical, but completely clueless. "Yes" she set down the tools from his hands. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Mira?" Bao blushed slightly.

"I'm tired of these games, hell I don't want to end up like Rand and the exile." Mira looked out the garage. No one was watching.

Bao knew what she meant. "I…" his voice cracked. "I can't. As much as I yearn for it, it wouldn't work out. I'm no fool." He looked her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "You are to be a Jedi, I'm a tech. for the most of my life this has been my love. Besides you deserve more."

Mira rose from her seat quickly causing the stool to fall over clanking on other things. She then placed the tools in her hand on the table and huffed out of the room. Bao sat there with a sort of awe, and dizziness. It took him a minute to comprehend what happened; a fool would go after her. He picked up the items that fell over and looked at his work. His remote floated nearby, it usually fixed minor repairs on the ship aiding T3, but it just floated and let out a sad Dwoo.

"I'm no fool" he muttered to himself.

Brianna sensed something blocking her concentration. A dark entity clouded her mind. She went to Visas…

"Is something wrong, sister of the Echani?" Visas stood still, ready for whatever came to pass.

"What are you hiding?" Brianna demanded.

"I don't understand."

"My thoughts, my sight, all clouded by you. You're planning something. I know you plan to betray Alison and lead your Master here to slaughter us all. Don't deny it. But why cloud me?"

"The exile knows of her fate, she has to face him, she has to fight Sion. It is none of my doing to bring her any harm. I only aid her for my freedom of that monster." She thought of all she had been through with Nilihis. "He haunts me, in every breath, in all my dreams. It is my wish to see him end. Not only for my sake, but yours."

Brianna thought for a moment, she then went back to her training, she let her aggression out with each tier. Alison was in her quarters reading a small book. "The Phantom of the Opera", by the looks of it she was almost finished.

"If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."

Alison couldn't read anymore, she placed her book down and wiped her tears. The story was sad and beautiful to her. She looked up and saw Mical standing at the doorway.

"Alison?" he noticed the wiped tears. "Are you alright? Is there something I can do?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just…" she lifted the book to show why the tears, Mical gently took the book examining it.

"I can't with all my might read this."

Alison smiled. "I didn't expect you to; it probably looks like scribbles to you"

"It does" he smiled back to her. "Why does this upset you?"

"It's a story, about a man who came from bad beginnings. And he meets a girl who was his entire world and she left him for a world with someone else. It's very complicated…"

"Love always is…" Mical looked at Alison.

"No, love is more than that. In this story most people would say she was right to leave the phantom. He was bipolar and threatened and actually killed people. Sometimes I think he was more. Because no one showed him compassion he turned to these ways."

"That's why you strongly enforce us to be understanding."

"Yes, and even one who has fallen so far can be saved." Alison saw Atton pass her room, "But even a squeaky clean person can fall in the mud…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Atton_

"Mical?" Alison muttered.

"Sorry, it's just me" Atton said with some disappointment.

Alison sat up and scooted a spot for Atton to sit.

Atton then noticed she was still in the very sexy outfit, "I didn't know you were expecting me." He said with some cockiness.

"Shut up will ya?" Alison said in a sleepy/cranky tone. "I wanted you to tell me something."

Atton crossed his arms as he sat on the spot, "Ok I hit on visas one time… and Mira, but definitely not Brianna. That handmaiden drives me crazy."

Alison laughed, "You can be so predictable sometimes, but I wanted you to fulfill your promise. I mean we have time now right?"

Atton glared at her, "I have done everything you asked, I don't owe you anything."

Alison couldn't help but think Atton looked cute, "am I your secretary now? Do I have to remind you about everything?"

"Well you have a better memory than me." Atton smiled.

"On Peragus when we were getting to know each other, I asked why you were locked up in that cell. Then you said 'look when we aren't getting attacked blah blah blah I'll tell you my whole life story.' Or something like that." Alison got up and threw a robe on, she could tell Atton was checking her out.

"Blah Blah Blah?" Atton raised an eyebrow, "Well it might take a while"

"Atton, you have my full attention…" Alison sat on her bed

Atton sat next to her. _"For as long as I can remember I have been a scoundrel"_

A young boy is running threw a crowded area, he bumps into some people and some Killiks dropping fruit, hurrying to pick them up.

"_Alderaan was a beautiful planet to grow up on. I remember all the valleys and forests in my sector. The fruit that would grow on the trees would catch anyone's attention, but none were as juicy as the ones that grew in the university. And those weren't allowed to be picked."_

The boy then made it to an alley where he tricked the people after him to go a different direction than him.

"Atton Rand." A tough young adult came out of the shadows, "when are you ever going to learn to stay out of trouble?"

"The day it stops being so fun." Young Atton snapped.

The other man couldn't help but laugh, "Come here you." He then started to noogie Atton. "You know if ma was still here she would have my hide. You know better than to steal that fruit."

"You're not saying I should return them are you?" he set down the bag.

"Well…" he looked at the fruit they were extremely fragrant of sweet smells. "You did go through all the trouble." He picked one up.

"I'm glad we think alike Astri" Atton smiled and grabbed a fruit.

"But…" Astri took the fruit from his hands, "You should be taught a lesson about stealing"

"Give it back!"

"I'm just kidding little bro." Astri then gave back the fruit and started to walk away, "Let's get home."

_"He was always there for me. When we weren't spending time with each other he would work on ship repairing, he taught me basics, I'm no Bao"_

Alison grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her; she saw how Atton acted when thinking back on fond memories.

"_He taught me what an older brother should teach his younger brother. What muscles to work out for strength, for looks…" _He winked at Alison, of course she rolled her eyes. _"Yeah it was just me and him until he left to fight in the republics army."_

Astri carried two duffle bags filled with items that belonged to him. Atton walked with him to the ship that was preparing to take off. Others men were doing the same. All of them saying goodbye to their loved ones, girls kissing their men goodbye, sons hugging fathers etc.

"Well Atton" Astri said as he set a bag down for a moment. "This is where our roads separate."

"What do you mean?" Atton's face grew from disappointment to sadness.

"Of course our paths should cross again little bro." he observed his brothers demeanor. "Come on don't tell me you'll miss me." He smiled

"No. In fact I'm glad you're going" he crossed his arms and smirked; "Now your gal and I can be out in public."

The two then fought, of course in a brotherly way.

"_It wasn't long after he left Alderaan when I left to go join alongside him. Only I was either too late or luck wasn't on my side."_

Atton was in a staff sergeant uniform. He stood ready for command. The Sergeant Major then held a small metal plate, what was a holovid.

"At ease" he said calmly to Atton then handing him the holovid.

Atton then played the feed and it was his brother.

"Hey there trouble maker" Astri's voice played. "I'm sorry we never got a chance to meet up. If you are getting this it's because I didn't make it in the battle. "

The Major then handed some of his brother's belongings, a bag, a ribbed brown jacket, and a Pazzak deck.

Atton seemed to reflect on that memory intensely. Alison scooted over and patted a spot by her. Atton then sat next to her and lie back on the headboard.

"_What more is there to say?"_ he let out a breath and continued to reminisce, _"I guess after realizing my brother was gone. I had to look out for myself and myself only. I mean who else was there for me. Yeah I guess I knew people in the ranks, but I knew I would never have that kind of connection again." _He glanced at Alison, she had a small look of disappointment, and it seemed a small hope was erased. _"Some time went by and the Mandalorian wars were finally over. Then talk of a new war began, but this time within the republic."_

"The Jedi Civil war…" Alison murmured.

Atton looked at her, he then realized that not even Meetra Sunrik was present during the civil war.

"_I keep forgetting about your case, well I told you about the Elite units. Well I skimmed the surface"_

Atton was saluting with several men to Malak. They all then looked at Malak who stood straight with his arms to his side, as his master approached. A man came walking pass the other units, each step seemed to make the ground shake but without a sound or thump. It was very intimidating. The man wore a mask with red and a gray color. Atton felt his heart actually skip a beat but he maintained a respectable demeanor. The man's cloak dragged slightly behind him as he passed by all the unit. He then stood before Malak. Atton's unit was then dismissed to a training area.

"Wait" Alison interrupted. "Was that Revan?"

Atton rolled his eyes, _"Yes, right after the Mandalorian war I had no place to go, Revan was my future. I was to follow him to the ends of the rim. During our training he would himself pick a few of us to become a special unit._ _ Revan trained elite Sith units into assassination squads, whose duty was to capture the Jedi. I was one of the special units trained to do this."_ He then felt a scar on his back. _"The real battle was going to be the Jedi's on both sides. And whoever were the strongest would win. So Revan would try to convert them, if it didn't work then they would be killed." _Atton took off his jacket and shirt and showed Alison his scar.

The memory replayed in Atton's mind. A Jedi was meditating, he then sensed Atton too late and his saber scarred Atton's skin, but Atton knocked him out and he hit the floor hard.

"_After this incident it inspired me to come up with a way to prevent this from happening again."_ He just put on his shirt. _"It's hard for a Jedi to sense what you're really thinking if you throw up walls of strong emotions and feelings"_

Another memory played of a Jedi walking alone in the forest on a different planet. He then looked and saw nothing behind him.

"_Most Jedi awareness don't cruise beyond the surface feelings, to see what's deeper."_

The Jedi then looked around and saw nothing, suddenly the strong feelings overcame him. Then a powerful electric shock stunned him, Atton then signaled several other men to help carry the body. Atton then went back to the transporter his elite came on and sat down. He felt the emotions consume him for a moment.

"Jaq…Jaq!" a soldier called to him.

"What!" Atton snapped.

"Are you fit to fight?" he replied.

"I always am! Now mind your own dam business!" Atton said angrily.

Atton noticed Alison's facial expression, _"I know what you're thinking…"_

"Yeah I would have definitely smacked you if you spoke to me like that. Id smack anybody that would treat me in a rude way."

"_What do you expect? We were the Sith proud and arrogant… either you were fit to fight or you were in the way. And we brought down anything, anyone who was in our way."_

Several missions went by, Atton was perfecting his technique. But with each Jedi he brought down, each he tortured it took a toll on him. He would have to try and keep a hold of himself.

"_It wasn't long after some of the guys in the unit were disappearing, some said that they died, they weren't strong enough. Then I trained myself to keep the walls up and control my deepest feelings. And that's when she came…"_

Atton was at a camp and saw a glowing light, he looked around but no one else noticed it. He then went to it, it was deep into the cave.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a woman's voice spoke.

Atton then grabbed her and had his blaster to her forehead.

"I can't believe I fell for a Jedi trick." Atton grunted angrily.

She tried to breathe, "it's...no trick… I came to…to" her breath was running out.

Atton looked in her blue eyes "you're smart getting me away from my unit. What is it you want scum?" He saw her eyes turn gray, he then threw her to the floor.

She coughed and shuttered, trying to catch her breath. "I came to warn you."

Atton let out a cocky laugh, "Oh please I'm all ears!"

"Quite down you fool, listen I am serious. I can't stand by as another victim is about to be taken." She felt her neck bruising. "You're leader is using you…"

"Everybody uses each other." Atton remarked.

"Have you noticed your ranks shrinking?" she tried to stand up.

"What of it?" Atton's tone was mocking.

"Revan is sending the Jedi you capture to a terrible place… where they are being broken, and anyone in your units is force sensitive. Then…they will be sent there too."

"Give me a break, what does this have to do with me?" Atton replied with disbelief.

"I sensed you… you have much potential indeed." She moved her blonde hair from her face. "I can't allow myself to just let them do what they did to me, to my allies." She stood before him, "you can't lie and hide from me that you have felt something awaken in you. Haven't you ever wondered about how your skill has become so great in taking down Jedi? When the Sith finds out you will forevermore become an instrument of the dark side. No point of return, no escape…"

Atton thought, he felt a glimpse of light flicker within him, he then clench his fist. "No! You lie!"

"It's all true!" she pleaded to him. "You have to leave while you still can."

Atton then grabbed her by the neck once again, "I've heard enough of your Jedi lies."

"Please dont" she felt a glimpse of fear rise within herself.

Atton kept squeezing harder. She tried to fight back. He was too much for her. He then dragged her out of the cave by her hair and threw her she hit a boulder really hard, the sound of her spine breaking. He then picked her up and shook her.

"Come on, no more to say?!" Atton taunted her. She tried to force push him, but it was no use. "Come On! Admit it! You Lie!"

"_I hurt her, and when I thought she couldn't take anymore"_

Then when Atton was about to give the last blow she grabbed his shirt and placed her hand on his forehead her eyes glowed as Atton's did as well.

_"She showed me the force in my head" _

It was then the force was shown to Atton. He felt the heartbeat of life itself. He saw colors that weren't even known to him. He felt the rush through his whole body, he then felt the Jedi dying before his eyes…

Atton then held her in his arms, "I'm so sorry…" he began to feel her life draining away.

"_I think I loved her..." _

Alison saw the hurt in his eyes, the look of regret stained his face.

"_but it wasn't that kind of love. It was the kind where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know."_

The soldiers heard Atton yelling, some were sent after him. All armed just in case. They then came onto a scene of a Jedi bloodied and bruised with the life drained from her, and Atton stood brooding over her. He then turned and saw his comrades all terrified of him. He walked past all of them and back to his tent.

"_In the end, I killed her because I loved her... and in the end she sacrificed herself to protect me. And after that I couldn't stop feeling things before. I couldn't keep doing what I was doing."_

Atton was packed and snuck out of the camp, out of the war zone, he hijacked a small shuttle and headed away from it all. He took out the bag with his brother's items and put on the jacket.

"_So I left to Nar Shadda and I lost myself there until the war was over. I wanted no more of Jedi light or dark or the force. I just wanted to be left alone." _

Atton was then in the refugee sector, two Tweliks saw him, Atton looked at them and they took off. He shrugged then went to a Pazzak table and gambled away. Several weeks went by. Weeks turned into months, Months to years. Three years went by and Atton decided to take work in the mining facility. He kept to himself but on some occasions gambled with the others. Two years of that passed and talk was spreading of a mysterious ship harboring a Jedi.

"_And when I thought I was going to live my life of solitude the other workers were conjuring a plot of mutiny for a bounty on the ship. It so happened the ship was harboring something that was very rare, a Jedi. You…"_

Atton looked over and saw Alison asleep. She leaned against him with her arm around him.

"_I didn't want anything to do with the Jedi, so they set me up. Causing me to end up in that cell. Some time went by and then in come storming in what I thought to truly be a dream… and when I realized this beautiful girl was the Jedi I thought of the woman…_ _And I thought maybe, she had saved me so I could help you, and if I can't then I have to try. And as time went by I realized that I didn't want to be anywhere else in this galaxy I would follow you to uncharted territories and not care of my being as long as I was at your side."_

Alison tensed up in her sleep, seemed she was struggling in her dream.

"_because this girl isn't like anyone ever. I might be a fool but I know I will never amount to the goodness you deserve in your life. I have loved, a brother so close to me. I have loved, a woman that I would have protected. But never have I been in love. The only reason why I confess this is because you're asleep…"_

Atton rose up as slowly as he could trying to not wake Alison. He then covered her and put his jacket on.

Alison mumbled in her sleep. "Don't…"

Atton looked back and saw her still asleep.

"Don't leave me… I need you" Alison then went silent. Back into her sleep.

Atton felt his chest… he then sighed and ignored the feeling. "You have no idea how much that would mean to me if it were about me." Atton then thought of earlier when she dreamed of Mical. He then walked out of Alison's room and went to the cockpit.

Brianna then went out of hiding, she thought to herself. "I heard what I needed to. I know your feelings. But trust I would never use them against you."

In the other part of the ship Kreia was meditating. She then thought to herself. "At last it is all out, the fool is under my complete control…"


End file.
